Stitch Ahoy!
"Stitch Ahoy!" (Protect the Gorgeous Cruise Ship! "Háohuá kèchuánwo shǒure!" (豪華客船を守れ！)) is the twenty-second episode of Stitch!-Best Friends Forever. It first aired in Japan on January 18, 2011, and in English on June 15, 2013. Plot Stitch receives a letter from Angel, who is inviting him on a cruise. While Yuna feels lucky for him, Stitch starts to imagine all the fun that he and Angel will have, getting Yuna and Pleakley to laugh. Hämsterviel explains to Delia his newest plan: to lure Stitch onto a cruise ship with Reuben and Gantu in disguise. Delia grows tired of Hämsterviel's failures and threatens a punishment for him, leaving the rodent nervous. Later, Stitch goes to the docks to get onto the boat. However, he doesn't realize that he is being followed. On the boat, Reuben feels his pride fall as he has to play a girl role, but Hämsterviel just tells him to go with it. Gantu starts to feel proud to be a captain again, since he was fired, but he is also told to stick to the plan. Gantu just feels happy about his role until a bird poops onto his hat. Reuben feels exasperated by this as he gets into his suit. Stitch arrives at the ship, and sees "Angel" waiting for him. The two have a good time until Yuna, leading some of her friends including Jessica and Hiroman, as well as Jumba and Pleakley, arrive and get onto the ship, which complicates the plan. While the children start to look around the captain's room, which Hiroman says is the bridge, Gantu starts to feel what it is like to be a captain again, and starts to give a lecture about the importance of being a captain, but the children already left to the pool. His hat gets more bird poop on it, much to his disgust. Meanwhile, Stitch searches for "Angel", who is waiting on the edge of the ship for him. She gives him a hug, but lures Stitch off the edge. However, Stitch grabs a rope and swings back up. Reuben then lures him to get a sandwich by placing it over the edge, but Stitch avoids death again by catching it with his tongue. Reuben finally has enough and decides to just push him overboard, but fails and falls over. Stitch tries to catch "Angel", but then sees that it was Reuben in disguise. Hämsterviel is annoyed at the failure and starts a Plan B. He launches an Experiment Pod at the pool, while everyone is enjoying themselves until they see what they think is a pool shark. Everyone is scared until they get out. Jessica states that they are safe since sharks don't come on land, but they are surprised to see Sinker on the deck, trying to slice everyone. Meanwhile, Gantu is enjoying his duty as captain, and starts making silly flag signals to a nearby ship. Stitch continues to fend off Sinker until he lures him to a pole, which is cut down. Stitch takes advantage of the situation and then slams down on Sinker's blade, getting him captured. However, back on deck, Jessica is admiring Hiroman and preparing herself for a kiss until she is frozen in place. Everyone else, including Jumba, Pleakley and Yuna are also frozen by Slushy. Stitch manages to outrun and outmatch Slushy by containing a large ball of ice in his mouth and then throwing it onto his cold cousin. After everyone is thawed out, they are all cold. Gantu keeps making signals to the other ship, but then gets a warning that they are about to crash into an iceberg (which Gantu mistakens for a "rice-berg" at first). Gantu tells everyone about the iceberg, and tries to steer them out of the way. Luckily, before they crash, Stitch grabs a pole and uses it to swing the ship out of the way, but according to Delores, they only hit the bottom of the iceberg, and they crashed. Yuna apologizes for crashing the cruise. Hämsterviel congratulates Gantu for the hit, saying that not only Stitch will drown, but the rest of the passengers as well. Gantu refuses to let this happen, and due to his captain instincts, he gets everyone onto boats as his duty to look after his crew, but Jessica is missing. Stitch goes off to find her, and he finds Jessica in a room, trying to get all of her clothes out. However, when the water starts to come in faster, Jessica is knocked out, and Gantu, still feeling that everyone is his reponsibility, exposes himself and sits on the leak, giving Stitch the chance to get Jessica out of there. He then starts to feel pain from fish continiously biting at his butt. Hämsterviel reprimands Gantu for his failure until Delia reprimands him as well. As punishment, she drops Hämsterviel into a pool full of piranhas. When Jessica comes to, she sees everyone at the beach. Slushy is making ice, which Sinker then cuts into pieces to make shaved ice. Stitch and Reuben then start to wonder where Gantu is. It turns out he stayed at the bottom of the ship, still stuck. Stitch makes a joke about Gantu being the Rear Captain, in which everyone laughs. Experiments *Slushy (523) *Sinker (602) *Reuben (625) Errors *The crowd following Stitch have a small amount of silhouettes, but it is revealed to be a larger group later on. *Most of Sinker's destruction on the ship would have caused the ship to crash. *It is never shown how everyone was thawed out after Slushy freezes them and is then defeated. *Sinker was deemed useless by Hämsterviel in The Return of Amnesio, but was yet used for his plot here. Trivia *This episode marks the return of Gantu being as a captain. *Jessica's remark that sharks can't come on land is a close reference to what Trixie said in "Morpholomew". **Coincidentally, in the first episode of Season 2 and the next episode, there are American Dragon: Jake Long references. *Sinker being on the ship was a close reference to his debut appearance. *Gantu calls out "Hard-Lee, Friend-Lee" and then Bruce Lee, the name of the famous martial artist. Category:Stitch! Episodes